topmodelonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Top Model Online (Cycle 1)
Top Model Online Cycle 1 '''is the first cycle of an online competition on Facebook inspired by a reality show of the same name in which a number of models compete for the title of Top Model Online along with the chance to become well-known in the social media. The competition features aspiring models from around the globe. '''Casting There was a one-month online casting on the official Top Model Online page for Cycle 1 where models should satisfy the requirements (16 to 25 years old and at least 5’6” in height). Contestants (ages stated are at start of contest) Episodes Episode 1: The Model Who Walks Down The Isle Original airdate: May 22, 2016 For the first time, Top Model Online has officially started after an unsuccessful beginning of Next Top Model Online last year. This year, Top Model Online introduces 13 fierce models across the world, 11 models from the Philippines, 1 model from Japan and 1 model from Indonesia. The models moved to their home. After they moved, a letter from the judges has rocked their worlds because they've found out that for this year, everything will be scored. The final score is composed of 2 components: 10 points coming from the Challenge Score and 30 points coming from the Judges' Score. The first challenge was given to them in a form of a time-pressured 10-item quiz and this will determine their Challenge Score. The first challenge is all about the Top Model Online history and Top Model Online Cycle 1. Other felt it was challenging and hard, others thought it was easy. Angelo struggled a lot in the challenge that is why he received the lowest score. Charissa was failed to take the quiz due to some circumstances that is why she got eliminated outside of judging panel. After they took the challenge, Steven received the highest score and hailed as the winner of the challenge. * Challenge Winner: '''Steven Magbanua * '''Eliminated outside of judging panel: Charissa Sevilla Their first theme was all about modeling across the streets in whole body. As always, it should be high-fashion. Some models struggle a lot because they said they are too shy to take photos in the streets. In the judging panel, the models met the three judges of Cycle 1. The Head Judge and Host of the show, Khean Ragasa. The Top Model guru and hosted many Top Model competitions across the social media, S.A. Morales. And last but not the least, the fashion expert, who is also known as the brain of fashion industry, Geerod Xavier. Some models were able to impress the judges, others did not. Steven got the very first best photo of the series, making him safe from the elimination. Angelo and Raymark landed in bottom two, where Angelo received the lowest score because of his challenge. But since Charissa has left, he has given another chance to prove himself that he deserves to stay in the competition. There was no elimination and the judges welcomed the models of Top Model Online Cycle 1. * First Call-out: '''Steven Magbanua * '''Bottom Two: '''Angelo Magat & Raymark Veloria * '''Originally Eliminated: '''Angelo Magat '''Episode 2: The Model Who Is a Dark Horse Original airdate: May 29, 2016 The 12 models moved back to their home and they saw the photo of Steven posted as the cover photo of the week because he received the first ever best photo. Some models became motivated to do well in the next photo shoot. Angelo felt mixed emotions, which are happy and nervous. He was happy because he was saved from the elimination but nervous since he has to prove that he has what it takes to be the Top Model Online. The models took another quiz that serves as their challenge. For this week, the challenge is all about the history of America's Next Top Model. This includes the question about the winners, the judges and the life of some of the models right after America's Next Top Model journey. Some models were confident because the quiz is a bit easy. Jaypee struggled the most since he was not able to watch America's Next Top Model. He is more of Asia's Next Top Model. This is the reason why Jaypee slipped down and received a low score in his challenge. After the challenge, Thymothy was hailed as the challenge winner. As they went back home, Nover was not able to go with them anymore. He said that he could not do the photo shoots anymore because of some problems that he kept a secret. The judges decided to send Nover home since this is what he wanted to do, leaving the competition. * Challenge Winner: '''Thymothy Riototar * '''Eliminated outside of judging panel: Novernatus This week's photo shoot is about being bad-ass. The models have to show their versatility from being a normal model from last week's shoot to a bad-ass model. Ran Dee struggled the most among the 11 models left. At the panel, Karmela received her first best photo. The judges said that Jaypee should have received the Best Photo this week because the judges really loved his shot. The only problem is he got a low score in the challenge that dragged him down. This made each model realized that challenge scores are very important. Raymark, who was in the bottom last week, landed in the bottom for the second time along with Ran Dee where Ran Dee got eliminated from the competition, leaving the Top 10 models. * First Call-out: 'Karmela Arabejo * '''Bottom Two: '''Ran Dee Bruzola & Raymark Veloria * '''Eliminated: ' Ran Dee Bruzola '''Episode 3: The Model Who Becomes Brave and Bold Original airdate: June 5, 2016 * First Call-out: '''Jaypee Salvo * '''Bottom Two: '''Eduard Tamayao & Ian Tuazon * '''Eliminated: '''Eduard Tamayao '''Episode 4: The Model Who Flies High On Top Original airdate: June 12, 2016 * Challenge Winner: 'Jaypee Salvo * '''First Call-out: '''Thymothy Riototar * '''Bottom Two: ' * 'Eliminated: ' '''Episode 5: The Model Who Reminisces the Past Original airdate: June 19, 2016 * Challenge Winner: 'Karmela Arabejo * '''First Call-out: ' * 'Bottom Two: ' * 'Eliminated: ' '''Summaries Call-out order Scoring chart Photo shoot guide * Episode 1 photo shoot: H2T Modeling Across the Streets * Episode 2 photo shoot: Bad-ass Fashion for Casting Photo * Episode 3 photo shoot: Nude and Bound in Portrait Shot * Episode 4 photo shoot: High-fashion Jump Shot * Episode 5 photo shoot: Reenactment of Childhood Memories * Episode 6 photo shoot: Elongation in Twofold Illusion Atmosphere * Episode 7 photo shoot: Possessed with Fabrics in Motion * Episode 8 photo shoot: Avant-garde Hydrant Editorial * Episode 9 photo shoot: Native Jungle Warriors in Forests * Episode 10 photo shoot: Colorful Couture for Car Editorial * Episode 11 photo shoot: Post-Apocalyptic Military in Action * Episode 12 photo shoot: Gross and Sticky Situation in a Room * Episode 13 photo shoot: S&M Bats Hanging Upside Down Makeovers * Angelo: '''Trimmed hair * '''Dave: '''Trimmed hair * '''Eduard: Trimmed hair * '''Ian: '''Dyed brown and trimmed * '''Jaypee: '''Pompadour hairstyle * '''Joshua: '''Dyed copper and shaved sides * '''Karmela: '''Hair extension with side fringes * '''Steven: '''Undercut * '''Thymothy: '''Buzz cut